One Piece Threw Purple Glasses
by sammywolf721
Summary: my personal version of one pice from Coby's perspective


Chapter 1: (Day 746 1) A Fateful Encounter

**It was just like another day on the ship, it's been over two years since I was picked up by Alvida. The battle bell rang and I knew I was going to get hurt.**

"**Wake up you useless piece of trash," one of the pirates' yield, "we have some new pray!"**

"**Yes sir, sorry sir!" I said involuntarily. By the time I had gotten dressed and on the helm, the cannons were already firing at a Cruze line. **_**Boom**_**, the cannons roared. Then, after the crew loaded the cannons, the captain Alvida gave the order.**

"**Fire!" she screamed, then out of the blue, "Coby!"**

"**Y-Yes, ma'am?" I shrieked.**

"**Who's the most beautiful of all the seas?" She asked.**

**With my knees shaking knowing what to say if I said otherwise, I blurted out "The ship's captain Alvida, of course!"**

**Her wicked smile widened as I said those empty words, laughing at my terrified face, her mace banging agent the cold oke much like her heart. "Well done," she said in her deep blueberry voice.**

**Still, with fear, I say "T-Thank you!"**

**Thankfully to get me out of the conversation, one of the crewmates speaks up, "Alvida. This is our first pray for a while."**

"**That's right!" she says her smile resembling that of a shark the more she speaks, "Alright! Start pounding the ship." the crew cheers as they launch another round of cannonballs.**

**As our ship arrives next to the crews line, the crew becomes more riled up than a shark with the temper of a wolverine. As soon as we stop the crew starts boarding the vessel, there grappling hooks almost breaking the vessel ledge.**

"**Men! Show them the terror of Iron Fist Alvida, the woman pirate" she orders as she flashes her spiked club around. "Coby! What are you doing?!"**

**My fear taking over me I squeak "I-I'm not good at this sort of thing.."**

**Alvida did not like that. "Hmm?! Are you tryin' to give me backtalk?!"**

**As she inches closer and closer to me I begin to sweat bullets, "P-Pleas anything but the club!"**

**As she winds up her swing she shouts, "Then get your ass in gear!" by the time she was done shouting at me, she had knocked me onto the boat. As I lay there crying I hear her jump hold her club into the air and yell. Thankfully I was able to dodge, but just barely.**

**As to not be there when she wakes up I get moving to the kitchen to bring back to the ship.**

"**Hello…" I say poking my head in. "There's no one in here, right? What a relief. That's a rather large barrel…". As I'm rolling the barrel out of the room three of the crew finds me**

"**Hey, coward! Are you hiding out in a place like this again?!" one of the three say.**

"**N-No! I thought I'd haul this big barrel of alcohol over…" I say before getting cut off.**

**The one from before chuckles at my timid nature, "We'll lighten it for ya!" then he started up again. "I was just feeling like having a drink."**

**I immediately begin shivering. "You can't! Alvida will kill us if she finds out!"**

**Another of the three chimes in. "then you just need to keep your mouth shut! Now let's open this bad boy!" **

**Then almost as if it was in slow motion, as the big one lifts his sword to open the barrel, it bursts open with not a slice but with a bash from the inside. A boy with a straw hat was in the barrel.**

**As the boy jumped up and out of the barrel he punched the big guy out cold, screaming "Man! I slept **_**great!**_" **as he gets up and looks down he sees the knocked out man, "Huh? Who're you guys?" **

**The other two visibly terrified they both start shouting, "No, who are you?!".**

**The boy oblivious to what he just did, says. "That guy's gonna catch a cold if he sleeps there y' know."**

**The two even angrier. "You did that to him!". The two of them then un sheth their swords and point them at the boy. "Are you toying' with us even when you know where pirates?!"**

**The boy was still completely oblivious to what they just said turned to me and asked. "Man, I'm hungry! You got any food?"**

**The other two still upset the screen "Listen when people are talking! You damn kid!" as he says that they swing his sword at him. "Die!"**

**But as I cover my eyes I hear a sharp snap and as I look up I see the two sword's tips in the sealing and the boy is completely undamaged. **

**With the two crewmates on the ground shivering the boy asks. "No hay, what's the big idea?" **

"**W-Who is you," the two crewmates say as I'm on the ground my jaw almost touching the floor.**

"**Me?" The boy says as he looks down on the "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meetcha!" he kindly smiles at them as they run away screaming and dragging the big man to the ship.**

"**What the... What just happened?" I say with astonishment.**

"**What's with them?" Luffy said still oblivious to what he just did.**

**As I regain my sense I had to warn him. "R-Run, hurry! If they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!"**

**Luffy still with a smile on his face, as calm as they can be just said, "But man I sure am hungry!"**

"**How can you be this carefree?" I say with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "There still lots more of them on deck!".**

**As I say this Luffy sniffs the air and turns to the storage room. I try to guide him out but instead he pulls me into the storage room along with himself.**

"**FOOD! Food! Food! Yes, FOOD" he shouts with excitement as I close the door.**

"**They might not find us in here!", I whisper. As Luffy begins to eat I introduce myself to him "M-My name is Coby. you're Luffy, right? That was incredible just now! How did you do that?!"**

**Luffy doesn't even acknowledge I'm here as he just keeps eating apples up on apples at a time. "Man, these things are great! Are we on a pirate ship?"**

"**No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by Alvida," I answer.**

**With his mouth full he says, "Well, it doesn't matter. Do you know if there are any boats on board?"**

"**I-I think so…" I answer again.**

"**Good cuz my ship got swallowed up by this big whirlpool.," he says nonchalantly.**

"**You mean that whirlpool?! No one could survive that!"**

"**Boy, was that a real surprise!" he said with the biggest grin on his face. "Are you one of those pirates, too?"**

**My timid demeanor returning to me I say "It was two years ago. I got in a boat on the outskirts of town to go fishing. In the end, it turned out the boat was heading for a pirate ship. And for two years since I've been there hosted and there chore boy." as I stop there's an eerie silence in the room, until.**

"**Man, you're dumb!" Luffy says bluntly as a rock.**

"**Welp," I say "you're brutally honest."**

**Ignoring my dismay he continues, "If you don't like it, then run away!"**

**Filled with fear I began to shake. "I-I can't! No way! No way! Just the thought of Alvida finding me-"**

**Still, smiling and as blunt as a rock Luffy exclaims "Oh, you're a wimp, too? Man, I hate you" **

**As I'm wallowing in self-pity we can both hear a loud **_**Crunch**_**. I immediately realize that that's a crew member being hit across the horizon by Alvida, but Luffy is still clueless.**

**I shiver as the air becomes tense, "Man, I wish I was as brave as you. I wish I dared to drift on the sea in a barrel. Because ever since I was a boy I had this dream." as I said that Luffy looked me dead in the eyes. "Umm… what compelled you to set out onto the sea, Luffy?"**

**With the happiest face on the earth, he says. "Me? Well, I'm going to be king of the pirates!" as he says this my jaw drops.**

"**K-K-King of the Pirates?!" I exclaimed, "But, hold on, You're a pirate Luffy?!"**

"**Yep." He said it the most normal thing in the world.**

"**What about your crew?!" I say looking around.**

**Still, with a happy expression, he said. "Don't got one. I'm just about to start to look for one."**

**I go stiff as I stand and began the interrogation, "K-K-King of the pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in this world! That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power, the One Piece?!"**

**Still, after all that he replies with a "Yep!"**

**I lose it "Yup? YUP?! Pirates all over the world are after that treasure and you respond with 'yup' not even a 'Yes'?"**

**Oblivious to my rage he responds "I'm looking for it too!"**

**I'm more anxious than a deer in headlights, "Noway! No way! No way! No way! There is no way you can stand at the apex of the great pirate era! No way! No way!" as I finish he hits me on the noggin. "Why did you hit me?" I ask clenching my head.**

"**Just because". He replies.**

"**Never mind I'm used to it now," I say getting up**

**Luffy holding his hat tells me that "It's not about whether or not I can or not. I'm going to do it because I want to. I've decided to be the king of the pirates, so if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me!" After hearing that most would call it crazy but at that moment it planted a seed of adoration in me, one that would soon grow and change my life for better or for worse. "Now then! My belly's full, guess I'll go get me a boat! I wonder if they'll give me about if I ask. Hopefully, they're generous."**

**I stand there awestruck. "I never once thought of it like that, do you think I can do it too? If I'm prepared to die for it?"**

**Luffy with curiosity asked, "do what?"**

**I look him dead in the eyes hoping for an ounce of support "Do you think… even if I could join the navy?" before he can even speak I start again. "Yes! Catching bad guys is my dream! It's been my dream ever since I was little! Do you think I can do it?!"**

"**How should I know?" asked Luffy**

**I continue, "No! I'll do it! If I'm going to be a chore boy for the rest of my life, then I'll break out of here and catch even The Iron Club Alvi- no Alvida" as I finish the ceiling caves in as Alveda bursts in from above.**

"**You're going to team up with him to catch **_**who,**_" **Alvida said as angry as can be. "Huh, Coby?!" she looks at Luffy as swords email the wall behind him. "You don't seem to be Zoro, the pirate hunter."**

**As I'm shaking out of fear for my life Luffy asks "Zoro"**

"**Coby!" Alvida shouts bringing me back to reality. "Who's the most beautiful of all the seas?"**

**I try to answer but get cut off by Luffy who asks "Who's this big chunky lady?" At that moment I thought either me or Luffy were as good as dead.**

**Alvida, bursting with anger Screams like a banshee "You Runt!" as she swung her club at him with all her might, Luffy Jumps out the open hole in the roof as Alvida brakes the floor below where he was standing. when I opened my eyes I see where on the deck of the ship "Let's go!" Luffy whispers extending his hand. **

**Before taking a step I also see our surroundings as we are surrounded by Pirates. Luffy, however just smiles and holds on to his hat, and as everyone tries to hit Luffy with a sword, he doges and counters them knocking a few unconvinced in only a few seconds. After a failed groop attack, Luffy commonly runs away but as he passes a pole his left arm grapples on. But instead of stopping or turning he just keeps running and his arm… Stretches?! At first, I think I'm just seeing things so I blink a few times and shur enuf. His hand is on the pole and his body is at the very front of the vessel. And then he launches himself springing back into shape and K.O.s all of the pirates. "How do you like my special move, Gum Gum Rocket?"**

**I found myself moving closer to Luffy and asking "Luffy, WHAT are you?"**

**Still with his oblivious smile answers. "Me, well I'm a rubber person!"**

**As I'm freaking out I noticed that Alvida was behind me so I ran behind Luffy as fast as I could. She said "You eaten a Devil Fruit, haven't you"**

**Luffy happily answers "Yep the Gum-Gum No Mi or the Gum-Gum Fruit!"**

**Alvida with a blank expression on her face simply said, "I see! I'd heard the rumors, but I guess they **_**do**_ **exist! You also seem pretty skilled. Are you a bounty hunter?"**

**Luffy simply replies "No, I'm a pirate!"**

**Alvida amusingly proclaims "A pirate? HAH! All by yourself?!"**

**Luffy continues "It's just me right now, but I'll find some more sooner or later! Yeah fifteen to twenty, maybe yeah that sounds good."**

**Alvida chuckles as he finishes "Ah, so you're a pirate too, huh? Then that means you and me are enemies, huh?"**

**I Whisper to Luffy "Come on we gotta get out of here. You saw how powerful her club is! She'll kill-" at that moment I remember what Luffy told me in the storage room. That he's willing to do what it takes to become king of the pirates and I feel inspired.**

"**I'm the most what?" Alvida asked.**

"**T-T-The…" I stutter out the words but then I get filled with determination, "The ugliest, fat, selfish, ragged old hag to ever live on this planet!" and before I realized what I just said it was all out.**

**Everyone is silent except for Luffy who is on the floor laughing. Then I start again, "I… I'm going to join the navy and then I'm going to beat up the scum of the earth like, like, like YOU!" before Alvida can get another word in I continue, "I'm going to do what I want to do! So I'm going to join the navy and catch your lousy ass!"**

"**You damn pipsqueak!" Alvida yells as she swings her club with the rage of a million suns. But instead of being hit nothing happens. Ass I look I see that Luffy blocked the attack with his head, with seemingly no injuries.**

"**With the confidence of no other Luffy Said "that doesn't work!" as he bounced the attack away "after all I'm a rubber man!"**

**As he bounces the attack off his arm shoots back, all the way across the horizon as he yells, "Gum-Gum Pistol!" as he says it his arm comes back punching Livadia off the boat and out of sight. We won!**

**After that, we got on a boat and set off to sea as the navy Fire cannons at the ship.**

"**When it looks like we got away," I say as we can't see a ship other than our own.**

"**Man, that was fun!"Luffy said**

"**Hay Luffy, If you're heading for the one-piece, that means you going to the grand line, right? That place is also referred to as a pirate graveyard, you know.`` I say worriedly**

**With his usual perky tone, he replies with "yeah… that's why I need a strong crew." his face lit up. "Oh! What about that pirate hunter guy? What's he like?"**

**Surprised I said "You mean Zoro? I heard he's being held prisoner at a nabi base."**

**Luffy sadly replies "Aw, so he's weak?"**

**I get up immediately get up, "Nothing of the sort! He's as terrifying as a demon!"**

**Luffy's eyes light up. "Then we're going to meet Zoro! Time to set sail, Full Speed Ahead!"**

"**We're already at sea at full speed," I say giggling in between words. As Luffy slugs me in the shoulder we laugh and tell stories. And… for the first time in a while, I think I can rest easy tonight knowing I had a good day**


End file.
